Runes: Part II of the AH series
by dracosoftie
Summary: Sequel to After Hours. Harry’s had a taste of exhibitionism and wants more. He finds a way to pay Draco back for his courtyard ambush. H/D. Warnings for slash, language and explicit sexual content.


Runes

Harry's had a taste of exhibitionism and wants more. He finds a way to pay Draco back for his courtyard ambush. One-shot sequel to After Hours. H/D

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Professor Draco Malfoy was about to lose it. His third year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class knew the signs, and they were all present. Flushed cheeks. Rapid breathing. Eyes flicking closed as though he were praying for patience. Yes, someone was indeed in a very large amount of trouble.

Draco swallowed audibly, his fingers gripping the sides of his scarred wooden desk hard enough to turn his knuckles white. He visibly struggled to compose himself, forcing his breathing to even as he opened his eyes.

Abramson cowered behind his own desk, sure Professor Malfoy was about to kill him. He must have managed to flub up the incantation they were practicing today in Charms, and the disastrous result sat on the chair next to his. He looked over, trembling, and raised his eyes to meet the very angry stare of his partner, who was currently sporting a giant purple nose and an extra eye – which was orange.

"Abramson," Draco said sharply, his voice wavering slightly. "The incantation is _Anno Providentia_. Anno. Providentia."

The boy squinted in fear, watching as his professor's face grew pinker. This was really unprecedented. Professor Malfoy had an infamous temper, but he rarely lost his calm this badly. Then again, Abramson had managed to disfigure a classmate.

No one knew what words Abramson had actually said when he cast the charm, so there was no available counter spell. Incanted correctly, the charm helped open the person's inner eye. Because of his apparent mistake, his partner would likely have to go to the infirmary, and he would likely spend the rest of his life in detention. With Professor Malfoy. The Hufflepuff began to hyperventilate, but Draco took no notice.

Draco gripped the desk tighter, his entire body tensing.

"Out. Get out of my sight. All of you. Morton, Abramson, you stay."

The class leapt to their feet, not even bothering to stuff their scrolls and books back into their bags before darting toward the door. That is, everyone but the unfortunate Ravenclaw, who was currently glaring at Abramson through all three of her eyes, and Abramson himself.

"Abramson. See me for detention tomorrow evening. Dismissed."

The Hufflepuff headed to the doorway, his shoulders sagging. This would not be good. This would not end well. He shuffled off, grateful at least to have the majority of the class period free. He decided to head to the library. Perhaps if he could pinpoint where his charm went wrong, Professor Malfoy would go a little easier on him in detention.

As the Charms classroom emptied, the Ravenclaw turned to her professor. He grabbed his wand from the desk, clutching it tightly, and incanted a quick spell after a sharply indrawn breath. Her nose returned to its normal state, and the third eye disappeared.

"Thank you, Professor Malfoy," she said, rising quickly. She practically ran from the room; Professor Malfoy was in a right state, and she didn't want to lose points just because he needed to take his anger out on someone.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind the girl, Draco shoved his hand under the desk and twined his fingers through thick black hair. He clenched his fingers and drew a yelping Harry Potter out from underneath.

"What the _fuck_ were you doing, Potter?" he ground out, his jaw clenched.

Harry grinned insouciantly.

"If you couldn't tell what I was doing, I must not have been putting enough effort into it, darling," he said, batting his eyelashes at Draco and licking his lips lasciviously.

Draco's eyes were drawn to Harry's ripe red lips, slightly swollen from his earlier activity. He sent the strongest Locking spell he knew toward the door, adding Silencing and Notice-Me-Not charms for good measure. It wouldn't do to have McGonagall wander in to find out why his class had been dismissed and find him pounding the hell out of Harry Potter.

"I. Was. Teaching. A. Class," Draco said, enunciating each word.

"Yes," Harry said agreeably. "And I was getting revenge for last week."

"By sneaking into my classroom – which was full of students! – and sucking on my cock?"

Harry's brow creased in thought, and he frowned slightly.

"You have a point," he conceded. "A blow job is not much of a punishment, is it?"

"Merlin be damned, Harry, I was teaching a bloody class! I don't sneak into your Defense classes and surreptitiously ravish you, do I?"

"But you do bribe me into having sex with you in public courtyards," Harry countered.

"I – you – bloody fucking hell, Harry! We – you know – that was completely different! There was no danger of anyone seeing!"

Harry shrugged slightly, pursing his lips.

"I didn't know that at the time, now did I?"

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he took a step closer to Harry. Harry quirked an eyebrow and closed the distance between them, reaching through the folds of Draco's robes to fondle him.

"How fortunate for us that Abramson managed to botch that incantation," Harry said wryly.

Draco's eyes drifted shut as he leaned into Harry. The hand on his balls tightened, and he let out a moan. Harry dropped back to his knees and swallowed Draco's cock, still hard from his earlier ministrations.

"The incantation?" Harry asked, pulling back.

Draco moaned again, his hands fisting in Harry's hair to try to lead him back to his cock. Harry wrapped his mouth around Draco's length, his tongue working at the sensitive ridge under the head. Just as Draco was getting close, Harry's mouth popped off. He shook his head, nuzzling his nose against Draco's pubic hair.

"Abramson?"

"I did it," Draco said desperately, whimpering at the loss. Harry's mouth returned, but did not move.

"Mother of Merlin, fuck. I cast the charms," he gasped as Harry began to suck. "I needed - Merlin! - to dismiss the class."

Harry's mouth left him again, and this time he pulled back enough to stand. Draco sagged against the desk, his robes hanging open. Harry's own erection pulsed at the sight of his heavy-lidded lover so wantonly on display.

Harry leaned in and captured Draco's mouth in a punishing kiss, his tongue insistent as it entered Draco's mouth. Draco moaned again, and the sound broke Harry's restraint. He wrenched Draco's robes off his shoulders, pushing the blond back onto the cluttered desk. Parchment flew in all directions, and Harry's hand landed in a pool of ink from an overturned inkwell. Grinning mischievously, Harry used his ink-stained fingers to draw patterns on Draco's pale chest.

Draco flinched at the oily feeling of the ink against his skin, but he didn't break the passionate kiss. When the ink began to warm, he pushed Harry away to look down, slightly panicked.

"Damn it, Potter!" Draco yelled, having trouble reading the outlines of the runes Harry had drawn on his chest.

Harry laughed, drawing back. Draco supported himself on his elbows, still craning his neck to try to decipher the runes. Harry traced them with his finger, the feather-light touches causing Draco's pulse to jump.

"This one is for stamina," Harry said, tracing a particularly complicated rune etched just below Draco's left nipple. "And this one," he said, ghosting his hand down toward Draco's bellybutton, "is to focus your thoughts on the person you desire most."

A triumphant smile lit Harry's face as he heard the bell ring, denoting the end of the class period. Both he and Draco had classes that started in five minutes, and students would soon be gathering outside the locked Charms door.

Harry straightened his robes, which had wrinkled rather badly while he had been crouched under Draco's desk. He smirked at his husband, closing Draco's robes and straightening his mussed hair with a spell.

"I'll see you later tonight. I have to miss dinner – I promised Andromeda I'd give Teddy a flying lesson. I'll try not to be too late," Harry said with a smirk. "I dare say you'll be a bit anxious for my return tonight."

He raised his wand and released the Locking and Silencing charms on the door, throwing it open and easing through the crowd of impatient fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors who were waiting to enter the classroom. Harry turned and met Draco's shocked gray eyes, his own gleaming with wicked amusement, before winking and turning, robes swirling, to make his way toward his own classroom.

Draco struggled to contain both his astonishment and his arousal. His darling Gryffindor husband quite obviously had a rather evil Slytherin streak. He had just set runes upon him that would ensure Draco stayed hard and interested for hours, right before abandoning him before a group of students. Thankfully, his robes concealed his erection, but Draco knew his cheeks were likely stained pink. Every minute movement caused his engorged cock to brush against the fabric of his robes, since Harry had vanished his boxers earlier and hadn't returned them. The cool whisper of fabric only served to heighten his arousal, which was already both painful and prominent.

Draco sighed, moving behind his desk to sit down. He bit back a moan at the sensation of his arse meeting the chair, belatedly realizing that Harry must have cast some sort of sensory heightening charm on his arse, too. He closed his eyes and summoned his trusty Malfoy mask, determined to make it through the rest of his classes. The bell rang, and Draco snapped his eyes open, his flinty glare daring the class to misbehave. He allowed himself a small smile; even his Slytherins looked terrified. They had clearly heard about him dismissing his third years last period.

"Put your wands away," he said coldly, his impassive gaze sweeping around the classroom. "Take out parchment and quills for a pop quiz. I want two feet on the theory and application of the Color Change charm. Begin."

* * *

Draco was in the shower when Harry entered their rooms later that night. He knew Draco would be absolutely furious with him for leaving him in that state all afternoon. He had intended to drop by Draco's classroom immediately after the period ended to remove the runes, but one of his seventh year Ravenclaws had broken his arm in a supervised duel, and Harry had to take him to the infirmary. After that, he'd been busy with the the numerous forms and reports that were necessary when a student is injured by a violent hex; McGonagall had kept him busy until dinner time, and he hadn't been able to find Draco in the Great Hall before Teddy whisked him away to the Quidditch pitch for practice.

Harry removed his robes and loosened his tie, stepping into the steamy bathroom to apologize to Draco. He'd no sooner entered the room before Draco grabbed him and hauled him, still fully clothed, into the shower with him. Hot water beat down on the two of them as Draco captured Harry's mouth in a hard kiss, his hands roaming over Harry's body, ripping at his clothes.

"Merlin, Draco," Harry groaned, helping his husband remove his now-soaked shirt and trousers and struggling to kick off his shoes in the tight confines of the shower.

Draco growled, pushing Harry back against the cold tile wall. The dark ink of the runes stood out starkly against his pale, wet chest, and Harry forced his hands up between their bodies to cover them.

"_Liberatio_," he whispered, wandlessly releasing Draco from the runes' hold.

Draco sighed in relief as he felt the magic ebbing, his arousal growing less frenzied, but still insistent. He grabbed Harry's hands and forced them above his head, holding them against the wall as he bent to bite and suck at Harry's exposed neck.

"Fuck, Draco. I'm sorry," Harry panted, trying to angle his body closer to Draco's so he could rub their erections against each other. "I meant to release you ages ago, but there was an accident, and I got held up."

Draco loosed another needy growl and bit harder into Harry's neck, nearly breaking the skin. Harry squirmed, trying to free his arms.

"Baby, let me take care of you," Harry gasped, desperate to help Draco find release from the torment Harry himself had inflicted.

Draco groaned as Harry's hip pressed against his erection, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. He released Harry's hands, sliding his own hands down Harry's arms, resting them on the other man's hips. He held Harry in place as he frotted against him, his eyes shut tightly.

Harry freed himself from Draco's grasp, dropping to his knees so he could take Draco's angry red cock into his mouth. The shower was one of their favorite places to have sex, and Harry blindly felt around behind himself until his fingers landed on the small bottle of lube they kept there. He popped the cap and coated his fingers before using them to tease at Draco's entrance.

Draco's panting became louder, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Harry's welcoming mouth as he came closer to his much-needed release. The runes had allowed him to come, but without relief; his erection had persisted all afternoon and evening, no matter how many times he escaped to an empty bathroom to wank. He'd nearly skipped dinner in the Great Hall altogether; only the knowledge that Harry would also be missing prevented him from just retiring to their rooms. McGonagall would have been suspicious if they were both missing, and Draco couldn't risk drawing any more attention to himself after his unusual class dismissal that afternoon.

Harry's fingers slid wetly in and out of Draco's arse, twisting as they sought the hard nub of his prostate. His other hand cupped Draco's tightening balls, massaging them while his mouth and tongue sucked and laved at Draco's cock. Draco used his forearms to brace himself against the wall, moaning incoherently at the sensations and his relief at finally being released from the spell.

He came with a rough shout, sending a burst of hot come into Harry's mouth, his arse clenching around Harry's buried fingers. Harry nearly came himself, watching as his husband threw back his head in the throes of his orgasm, his blond hair plastered to his forehead by the water, his body flushed from arousal and the steamy shower.

Draco's vision grayed, his knees nearly giving out as he came. He wasn't sure how he managed to stay upright; his legs trembled at the effort of holding himself up. Harry's gentle hands slid up to his torso, cradling him under his arms and helping him slide down. He curled up on the tiled floor in Harry's arms, nearly sobbing in relief as he realized his erection was finally gone.

Harry drew a now-boneless Draco into his lap, careful to position him so the stream of water from the shower didn't hit his face. He kissed him tenderly, waves of guilt washing over him as he realized how tortured Draco had been for the last few hours.

Draco felt dazed and slightly giddy from his orgasm. He felt Harry shift under him and realized the dark-haired man meant to move them from the shower. Harry hadn't come, but Draco figured his guilt, coupled with his Gryffindorish tendency toward self-sacrifice, probably meant the man intended to deny himself release. Draco made a sound of disapproval and adjusted his position in Harry's lap. He met Harry's eye, his own burning with desire. He saw surprise in the green depths, and Draco smiled as he reached down to guide Harry's cock into position. Harry scrambled to locate the lube bottle again, coating his cock with the cool, slick substance.

Harry's eyes flashed as Draco began to lower himself slowly onto his throbbing erection. Harry fought the inclination to close his eyes at the overwhelming sensation of being drawn into Draco's tight heat, intent on watching his lover as he fucked himself on his cock. Gray eyes darkened, and Harry was taken aback by the intensity he saw in them. Their lovemaking was usually heated and slightly rough, all frenzied thrusts and quick strokes. They knew each other's bodies so well after so long together; there was usually no reason to take things slow. This was different. He felt as though he could see into Draco's soul through those gorgeous eyes. He lost himself in stormy gray gaze that didn't waiver as the blond rode his cock with exquisite care at a punishingly slow pace.

Draco felt like this could last forever. He gasped quietly as Harry's thick cock ran across his prostate, his face registering surprise when his raw, abused member somehow found the reserves to spring back to life for what might be the fifth or sixth time that day. He knew his maddeningly slow rhythm was torturing Harry; it was small revenge for his earlier state, but delicious nonetheless. He could feel the tension in Harry's arms as the other man fought the urge to grab Draco by the hips and hold him in place as he thrust up into him. Harry knew exactly why Draco was moving so frustratingly slowly, just as Draco knew Harry would have no choice but to endure it.

Harry's hand rose to fist Draco's cock, but Draco batted it away. His frustrated wanking sessions that afternoon had left his cock tender; the sensation of Harry's callused palm gliding over it was too much. The blond's eyes finally slid shut as he picked up his pace, sliding himself up and down Harry's erection until both of them were gasping for breath. Neither said a word as they approached their release, but Harry gripped Draco's chin and forced him to open his eyes. Seeing the love and arousal that flitted through Harry's eyes as he came was too much for Draco; his own gray eyes widened as he shot his release onto Harry's stomach.

Draco leaned forward, meeting Harry's slightly parted lips with his own. The two shared a sweet kiss before breaking apart.

Draco shivered as he realized they were still sitting on the floor of the shower under a stream of water that had grown cool. He stood shakily, drawing Harry up with him, and turned off the shower. Harry wrapped him in a fluffy towel and the two dried each other, still caught up in the high of their release.

Harry picked up his wand and aimed a Warming charm at their bed as they left the bathroom. Entwined in a kiss, they shuffled along until they hit the bed, collapsing into the warm comfort of the soft mattress and quilts.

"You are aware that this means war," Draco said, his menacing tone ruined by the smile on his face.

Harry dropped down onto his pillow, drawing Draco down into an embrace.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Harry said smugly, extinguishing the lights.

Draco snuggled into Harry's arms, his head resting on Harry's shoulder. He had unintentionally started something the night he accosted Harry in the Ravenclaw courtyard, and he was actually delighted at the turn things had taken. His lips curved into a sensual smile. He had some planning to do.


End file.
